


He Waited

by darkangel86



Series: Kylex [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Bisexual Kyle Valenti, Coda, Coming Out, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Friendship, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Sad Alex Manes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: By the time Kyle finds Alex, and he hates himself for how long it takes, the other man is curled up on top of his bed, still in his clothes, tear tracks staining his cheeks. Kyle knows without a doubt who is to blame and he curses the day Michael Guerin ever crash landed on his God forsaken planet.





	He Waited

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the Roswell season 1 finale. If you haven't seen it yet, don't read this!

By the time Kyle finds Alex, and he hates himself for how long it takes, the other man is curled up on top of his bed, still in his clothes, tear tracks staining his cheeks. Kyle knows without a doubt who is to blame and he curses the day Michael Guerin ever crash landed on his God forsaken planet.

Moving slowly as to not spook his friend, and Kyle's heart clenches at the word because he's finally in a place where he and Alex are friends and he doesn't want to do anything that could ever damage that, not that he thinks putting his psychopath father into a coma would but still, the possibility is always there.

“Alex,” Kyle said carefully, stepping around to the side of the bed. His heart beats wildly in his chest when he gets a good look at his friends face. Even in the darkened room, Kyle can see the red rimmed eyes from the obvious crying. “Alex, what happened?” He asked as he gently sat down on the edge of the bed.

“Its over,” Alex whispered, his voice raw from crying, breaking over the two small words. “He left me. For Maria.”

Kyle has experienced anger in his life. He's dealt with a level of anger he never knew existed as recently as yesterday but this, hearing Alex so broken over someone as undeserving as Michael fucking Guerin, Kyle has never felt such an intense desire to cause someone bodily harm before.

“I'm not even worth telling though, Kyle,” Alex said, interrupting Kyle's train of thought and all the ways he could possibly dismember and hide and alien body. “I was waiting for him, at his trailer, like he asked me to. Only, it had been hours and he hadn't shown up. So I got worried that something might have happened to him so I went into town. But there was no one at the CrashDown and Liz wasn't answering her phone so I went to the Wild Pony and I, I found them together.”

“Jesus Christ.” Kyle muttered, already knowing Guerin wasn't getting away with this.

“I walked in on him playing the guitar for her. I knew. They didn't even have to say anything. I could see it on their faces. I just turned around and ran. Not very brave now, am I?” Alex asked, and Kyle could see the tears filling his eyes again.

“You can shut your fucking mouth right now,” Kyle said fiercely. “Fuck both of them for doing that to you. And for not having the god damn balls to tell you about it.”

“I was ready, Kyle. To finally tell him. I, I wanted to be with him, that I was done running away. And that I loved him.” Alex said and while Kyle logically knew his heart couldn't break, in that moment, he knew it had.

“He doesn't deserve you, Alex. And for that matter, neither does Maria. A friend, a real best friend, would never do what she's done to you.” Kyle stressed, reaching out to grasp Alex's hand before hesitating and dropping it down onto the bed.

“Its my own fault. I kept running away from him. He got tired of it,” Alex said sadly and Kyle had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from saying anything.

“You could have kept running away, Alex, until you were fucking ready!” Kyle ended up snapping, Alex's eyes jerking up to look at him. “That doesn't give him or Maria the right to do this to you! You weren't ready, he knew that! I'm sorry that it hurt him, that's awful but you can't make yourself be ready for something you aren't. You can't force it. It would just be fake then and what's the point if its fake? Would Guerin really want it then? It wouldn't be real, Alex!”

“But-” Alex attempted to say, but Kyle continued on.

“No! God, you deserve so much more than someone that decides to drop you like a hot potato just because you weren't ready to make a serious commitment. I don't care if you loved him, you weren't ready and he should have respected that!” Kyle snapped and Alex, still wide eyed with tears rolling down his cheeks, pushed himself until he was sitting up in his bed.

“Thank you,” Alex said, voice breaking once again as he leaned forward and, for the first time since they were twelve years old, hugged Kyle. 

Startled, Kyle froze for all of two seconds before he enveloped Alex in his arms and held the sobbing man. He did his best to sooth him by rubbing a hand up and down his back, carding his fingers through the hairs at the nape of his neck, even whispering encouraging words softly in his ear as he held him. Kyle swore to himself right then that Michael Guerin and Maria DeLuca would never have the chance to hurt Alex again. He'd be damn before he let them.

“Hey, what do you think about getting out of these clothes? Which, dude, nice.” Kyle said with a grin as he eyed Alex. The leather jacket looked awesome on him. “But it can't be comfortable. And I know for a fact laying in bed with the prosthetic on is terrible. I've heard you complain about it enough times.”

“Yeah. I guess. I just, I really didn't care when I came in. I just wanted to wallow in my misery.” Alex admitted and Kyle got that. He truly did.

“Okay, so you get out of those clothes and get that leg off and I'll grab you a change of clothes,” Kyle offered, turning towards the dresser in the far corner of the room.

“Kyle, you really don't have to do this,” Alex said softly and fuck that noise, Kyle wasn't going anywhere. Not unless Alex actually wanted him gone.

“Alex Manes, you listen to me. You are my best friend, whether you realized it or not, you are and I am here for you. I'm not leaving you. Not now and not ever if I can help it. I messed up ten years ago in high school and I'll be damned if I don't try and make up for it now and no that does not mean I'm only here because of that. I'm here because I care, man. I'm here because I want to be.” Kyle admitted with a shrug of his shoulder as he turned back to face Alex. “I'm here because there is literally no other place I'd rather be.”

“Please don't leave me.” Alex said, bottom lip trembling and Kyle was back across the room in an instant.

“I swear to God, Alex, I will kill that bastard. Just say the word.” Kyle swore and a part of him meant it with every fiber of his being.

“Don't. Please. Just, stay with me.” Alex begged and that was it. Kyle was done for. He wasn't ever leaving Alex now. He sincerely hoped Alex realized that. Without another word, Kyle slowly helped Alex get undressed. First the leather jacket, then his shirt. The jeans were a little tricky, if only because of the leg but with one look up at Alex as he waited to see if it was okay, Kyle set about removing the prosthetic leg first, then the compression sock next and he couldn't help but smile at the sigh of relief Alex released once they were both off.

“What can I do?” Kyle asked as he handed Alex a softer shirt to put on.

“If I asked you to stay with me, would that be too weird?” Alex asked as he settled himself back on his bed, this time under his blanket.

“Stay? Like, you want me to park it on the couch or stay like...” Kyle trailed off, eyes drifting to the empty space next to Alex on the bed.

“I don't want to be alone,” Alex admitted, pulling the blanket down on the other side, the offer there if Kyle wanted it.

Kicking off his shoes, Kyle pulled his shirt over his head. Snapping open the button on his jeans, he tugged the zipper down before looking up to meet Alex's eyes.

“Is this okay?” Kyle asked, suddenly worried it might not be. They'd always shared a bed before, when they were younger but obviously now, no longer kids, things were much different.

“Long as you don't mind sharing with the gay guy,” Alex muttered as he settled down against the mattress. 

“That'd be awful hypocritical of me, all things considered,” Kyle mumbled, watching as the words caught up to Alex and his eyes widened.

“What?” Alex asked, his voice breathless when he spoke.

“I've been waiting for the right time to bring it up but with all the shit in our lives, there just never seems like a good time to mention that I like guys and I'm really fucking sorry for taking my repression of the fact out on your in high school,” Kyle admitted sadly, shifting nervously as he stood at the foot of Alex's bed. “I'm bi, Alex.”

Alex lay frozen in shock, not moving and barely breathing from what Alex could tell. This had obviously been a mistake. It still hadn't been the right time, of course, not with everything Alex was dealing with. Kyle should have known better.

“How- how long have you known?” Alex asked, breaking Kyle out of his thoughts. “When did you, have you always known?”

“I think, in a way, maybe? I just never wanted to admit it to myself so I just always refused to acknowledge it. Which sounds stupid as hell but it worked for me for a while. Then I went out to do my shit in Idaho and met this guy and well, you can't really ignore it anymore when you've got someone's dick down your throat.” Kyle admitted with a nervous chuckle and Alex's eyes grew so wide Kyle almost thought he looked alien. Which. Bad analogy. 

“I can not actually deal with this right now,” Alex sighed, but continued to hold the blanket back for Kyle to crawl into bed. “We have so much talking to do tomorrow, you have no idea.”

“You sure you want me to stay still? I get it if its too much. I can go.” Kyle said, hesitating before climbing into the bed beside Alex.

“Oddly enough, I am. And I really don't want to be alone so if you could please just move your ass and get in this bed, that'd be great.” Alex sighed, dropping his hold on the thick blanket once Kyle slid into bed. “We are talking tomorrow though. You aren't getting out of that.”

“I'll make us breakfast and we'll talk then, how's that sound?” Kyle offered with a smile as he settled down into the ridiculously comfortable mattress of Alex's.

“I don't have any food in the cabin,” Alex said with a yawn, blinking blearily at Kyle.

“Then I'll go out and get whatever you want, come back and make it up,” Kyle said with a grin, relieved to see a small smile tugging at the corner of Alex's lips.

“Thank you,” Alex said and Kyle sighed in relief himself. “But, can I ask you to do something else for me?”

“Anything.” Kyle replied without hesitation.

“I know its, its weak and not something I should need but, but could you hold me? I don't, fuck Kyle, I feel like I've lost everything.” Alex cried and Kyle moved without waiting to gather Alex into his arms.

“You don't ever have to ask. I'm here for you.” Kyle said as he pulled Alex close. “I am so sorry this is happening to you, Alex. You don't deserve any of this.” He whispered into Alex's ear holding him a bit tighter when the sobs began to wreck his body.

“Just don't leave me. Please don't leave me.” Alex begged, breaking Kyle's heart.

“I'm not going anywhere, Alex. I promise.” He swore and he meant it, more than he'd ever meant anything.

It wasn't long before Alex's sobs turned quiet and Kyle looked down to see that Alex had apparently cried himself to sleep. He hoped Alex would be able to rest but even Kyle knew just how unlikely that was. For now he'd do what he could and hope tomorrow was a better day. And if Kyle was still contemplating all the ways to dismember and hide an alien body, well, no one needed to know.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry but fuck Michael for leaving Alex waiting. Fuck him for going to Maria. I am so mad at Michael I don't know what to do with myself so I'm jumping on the Kylex train til I calm down some. I've already got a second part planned for this that makes it Kylex, just had to get the pre part of the relationship done first.


End file.
